zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Zombie Escape Servers (CS:GO)
This is a list of Zombie Escape Servers including their IP adresses and Ports for . (Please note that any of these servers might not always be available for every client for various reasons!) Unless a server is clearly listed as offline, there is no valid reason of removing a server link or link to server IP's . These are actively being monitored and recently it has come to surface that links are being removed for concurrentive motives. If you are a server owner, and are removing links anonymously we cannot guarantee the validity of your actions, and as such are reverted. Sign up and actively ask in the talk section to remove a link instead. (this message will be removed on 26/08/2016) As of the 25th of October verification labels have been added to the server list. You can go to the talk page to add an external link that shows the valid and current IP adress of the listed server so we can ensure this list is trustworthy. From now on anonymous edits will no longer be allowed on this high-traffic page and every contributor (anonymous or signed in) is required to add a validity reason to the talk page. Any unverified edits will be reverted. Current Servers Limited Ammo Servers * Mapeadores - Zombie.Mapeadores.com:27040http://mapeadores.com/ * Zombie Romania Server- 89.44.246.54:27015http://www.2unlimited.ro/forum/ * Zombie Europe Server - 178.33.117.212:27015http://www.zeuszombie.com/index.php * NV Clan - 109.70.148.114:27003http://www.nvclan.com/ *'Communauté Zombie Escape - '''195.154.217.211:27200http://communaute-zombie-escape.com/forum * 'Born2Run' - b2rze.game.nfoservers.comhttp://born2run.site.nfoservers.com * 'SteamGamers.com' - 74.91.116.98:27016http://www.steamgamers.com/forum/portal.php * 'ZMMAPPERZ' - 185.16.84.82:27015https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/185.16.84.82:27015/ *'PL/EU ZombieMod By ONLYWAR.EU' - 212.91.26.64:28105http://www.onlywar.eu * '*EU* .: Zombie4Ever.eu :. # ZOMBIE ESCAPE # FastDL' - 176.31.123.106:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/176.31.123.106:27015/ * 'CS:GO l4dgame' - 217.11.249.83:27296http://www.csgo.l4dgame.cz/ * 'cs1.BG' - csgo.cs1.bg:27040 * 'Zombie Escape CS:GO' - 93.119.24.16https://www.gametracker.com/games/csgo/forum.php?post=371939/ * 'PlagueFest' - zego.plaguefest.comhttp://plaguefest.com/servers/ * '*RU* Zombie Infection [ZM/ZEBORODA.TM] - 46.174.55.87:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/46.174.55.87:27015/ *[http://cs1.bg '''cs1.BG Zombie Escape Bulgaria] ' - ' csgo.cs1.bg:27040 *'VoraX.fr' - 87.98.166.27:27015 *'SharkGaming' - 178.32.230.249:60000 *'Syndicate Gamers' - 173.234.237.54:27015 *'Servers-Info.Ru '- 46.174.48.118 *'HoursPlayed ' (Servers Link) *'Zombie4Ever - '''176.31.123.106:27015 *'REDIREKTAS.LT CS:GO' - 91.211.244.42:27015 *'Old School Gamers Zombie Escape' - 46.105.121.127:27015 *'zWarriors Zombie Escape' - ze.clan-zWarriors.com:27357 *'ProjektSpark.pl' - 87.98.216.79:27016 *'TWSE.cz' - 37.59.4.98:27026 *'TylkoStrzelaj {PL)' - 89.66.191.136:27035 *'fgcl.ru(EU/RU)' - 46.174.52.25:27301 *'Tnt Gaming (Fr)'- 77.111.198.131:26317 *'PL.Zombie Escape''' - 80.72.33.58:27315 *'>>> Aitvaras Zombie CSGO<<< csa.lt'- csa.lt:27016 Unlimited Ammo Servers * ZDS Reborn - UNLIMMITED AMMO|ZM+ZE - '78.155.217.131:27015 * '{AU} AUSZR Zombie Reloaded | FastDL | Custom Skins | HLstatsX | Stamm - csgo.auszr.com:27030 * RoW .::Rise of The Walking Dead::.|Zombie Mod |Drops|No Lag| - 93.186.204.120:27015 * [http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/194.160.184.71:27018/ {CZ/SK} CMGPortal.cz |Zombie Escape|] - 194.160.184.71:27018 * ZOMBIMOD.COM ^Z-ESCAPE APOCALYPSE^ # FREE-VIP | STORE - 178.33.77.156:28015http://www.zombimod.com * {FR} Tec Network | CSGO #2 | Zombie Mod/Escape | - 178.33.199.102:27016 https://www.tec.network/ * {GER} Zombie Mod {FastDL} - 193.192.59.13:27015 * {EU} ZOMBIE ESCAPE | European Zombie Server | .:MuppetsOnWeed:. - 195.154.172.89:27016 * *EU* 2U Zombie Romania Server |ZOMBIE ESCAPE - 89.44.246.54 Past Servers An ongoing list of former zombie escape servers and communities for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. #'Fog Asso' - 46.105.48.38:27100 #'Supreme-elite.fr' - 87.98.178.127:27050 #'EquinoxGamers.co.uk' - 178.63.21.23:28010 References Category:Servers